Be Your Champion
by AurorAngel
Summary: The White Queen announces new laws pushing everyone to miss the freedom they had with the Red Queen and Alice is confused further as feelings develop for a woman she once hated. Warnings:femslash,explicit sex Alice/RedQueen Alice/Tarrant PLEASE REVIEW
1. Not Like She Used To Be

"This is quite nice." Alice lifted her teacup to her lips once more, addressing the table as a whole. Tarrant looked up from his cup, "Yes. Not exactly what I planned though."

Alice looked curiously at him then glanced around the table, everyone was there. The Cheshire Cat sat at the far end from the Hatter. She watched the March Hare compulsively straitening his setting. The White Rabbit beside him seemed to be explaining something rather simple to the Tweedles or at least trying to.

"What do you mean not what you planned."Alice asked rather loudly over Mallymkun's shrill little laugh. More people seemed to be listening now.

"Let's just say if it wasn't for the White Queen this would be a more...private party."Alice thought she saw his eyes turn rather dark but only for a moment and it was gone.

"Are you saying you don't like our company?" Chessur purred from across the table, everyone was in the conversation now.

"Of course not, I'm simply saying I don't like being told how I am supposed to enjoy me tea, it is after all my tea, no one else's unless I say so, UNLESS I..."

"Hatter." Alice was relieved to watch him clam again and smile at her apologetically.

"What is this all about?" she was seriously concerned for her friend; she hadn't seen him behave this way since before the fall of the Red Queen.

"Oh, nothing really. Simply that the White Queen believes me to be a tad wasteful with my tea. She claims throwing a tea party set for twelve and only inviting three isn't fair to all the poor who can't afford tea."

Alice thought it over a moment, "It is a bit. But if it's your tea you should do what you like with it."

"Precisely. I work hard; I make hats, selling my hats I buy tea. It's very fair. The White queen thinks I should share my tea with the poor. Have you ever seen a poor person around Underland? If so would they want tea?"

"I would think food and shelter would be more of a priority." Chessur added from his end of the table.

"Quite." The Mad Hatter leaned back in his chair as if feeling he'd argued his case.

"That's nothing compared to what she did to me." The blue cat suddenly appeared floating by Alice's head and she jumped a moment startled.

"What did she do?"

"She outlawed catnip."

"Oh, no. Not catnip. Whatever will Chessur do without his drugs?" The Hatter mocked as if tea was of course more important than catnip.

The cat's large green eyes narrowed. "Catnip is a natural herbal supplement. It does no harm. She just thinks I act funny when using it."

"Oh, is that why?" The Hatter asked with pretend innocence.

"Oh?" The Cheshire Cat grinned showing long rows of white teeth.

At first Alice had been a little concerned about their bickering but after getting to know the two of them for almost a year she knew the banter was a game they liked to play and she listened intently. It was Chessur's turn.

"I don't know what you and the March Hair usually drink from these teacups but I'm sure it isn't tea."

Mallymkun giggled shrilly and upset a bowl of cherries falling into it. There was light laughter all around until it was broken by a shout from the White Rabbit.

"We're in love."

Everyone got quiet and turned to look at him. Under all their gazes he faltered a moment but cleared his throat and forced onward. "The March Hair and I. We want to be married but the White Queen has forbidden it."

A silence descended upon the party. Tarrant opened his mouth and closed it a couple times; Alice was the first to speak.

"I'm so sorry. That's lovely I mean, the two of you. Has she really for bidden it? It doesn't seem like her."

The Hatter nodded. "Indeed it doesn't. It seems to me as if she's been trying harder to make things right after the Red Queen's rule but she only seems to be making things worse."

"Yes, but no one's died." Tweedledee inserted.

"No, but why live if one has nothing to live for?" Tweedledum argued.

"But one need only a life to have a reason to live if life is life then it's meant to be lived as..."

"This conversation is going nowhere." Alice insisted. "What are we all saying? Are we no longer happy with the White Queen?"

There was a chorus of "no" and "of course not, we love her" but Alice didn't think it sounded very sincere. She didn't know what to think herself after all she hadn't known the White Queen before, she'd never known what to expect.

"She's not like she used to be." The Hatter whispered and that was the last thing said for the rest of the party.


	2. The Oppression Of Underland

Alice walked along the balcony on the White Queen's castle. There was to be a meeting today as the White Queen wished to announce a few new laws she would be enforcing. Alice had come early to speak with the queen in private.

The balcony on which she stood was where she'd spoken with the queen about slaying the Jabberwocky almost a year ago. She'd asked why the White Queen didn't slay the beast herself and her answer had seemed so sweet. She wouldn't harm a living creature.

Things had been simple then. Of course thinking she was dreaming had helped immensely but now Alice didn't know what to think. Perhaps the White Queen wasn't a good ruler after all. Perhaps she'd changed.

"Oh, Alice It is nice to be seeing you." Alice turned to find the woman of her thoughts gliding towards her. "Was there a reason for your visit? Not that you need one." She took the young girl's hand and squeezed it lovingly.

"I... um...no." Truthfully Alice had no idea why she was there it just seemed important she speak with her though now alone together she didn't know what to say.

"Actually I'm glad you came, Alice. There's something I've been meaning to discuss with you."

Alice straightened, sensing this was important she listened intently. The White Queen smiled before continuing.

"I wanted to discuss your future. Have you ever thought about marriage? Well, yes I'm sure you have, a beautiful girl your age. I was just wondering if perchance you were ready."

Alice's eyes widened. That was why she'd left home. She didn't want her future planned for her; she didn't want to be married yet. Alice Kingsleigh had many things to do before starting a family.

It appeared the White Queen saw the panic on Alice's face and she laughed lightly. "Of course you must decide these things for yourself, when you're ready."

Alice relaxed considerably looking out across the beautiful mountains spreading as far as she could see.

"It's just that I see you Alice, with Tarrant."

Alice looked back to her becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Did she know?

"You seem to like him and there's no harm in that, it's just ... I know how it can be. You might feel tempted. Tempted to do things, things a proper young lady simply mustn't do. After all if we indulge in whatever we fancy we won't be any better than..." she paused a moment catching herself as she seemed to be getting a tad upset.

She forced a smile on her pretty face. "Better than other people we won't name here." Alice knew she meant her sister but didn't say anything. The queen leaned close and looked Alice directly in the eyes.

"It's most important to save yourself for only one person, the one you marry."

88888888888888888888

Alice left sometime later feeling slightly shaken. The White Queen had insisted they have tea and Alice had been a nervous wreck the entire time. Ridiculous as Alice knew it was she worried that the White Queen would look at her and somehow just know what things she'd already done. What if she found out, would she force her to marry Tarrant?

"Alice." The Hatter greeted as he found her in the crowd beginning to gather for the White Queen's announcements. Upon seeing her face his toothy smile faltered. "Is everything alright?"

Alice noticed the Dormouse riding on his hat. "Later." She whispered and greeted the Dodo as he passed. The Cheshire Cat joined them sometime later.

Soon everyone had gathered and the White Queen appeared from a door onto a low balcony where she could be seen by all.

A hush fell over the murmuring crowd as the queen smiled down on them allowing everyone a moment to settle.

"Good Afternoon. I'm sure you all know why we're here. I have some new laws to announce."

A man stepped from nowhere and handed her a scroll, once again disappearing from view.

"I believe these laws are for the good of all who live in Underland and will benefit the entire world." She now opened the scroll addressing it.

"The first, decree number 785 states that all residing in Underland conform to the code of conduct.

The code of Conduct as written here states that behaviour and dress is spotless at all times. Manners are to be used with all exchanges whether public or private. Dignity and a sense of honour are of highest priority.

Furthermore all who reside in Underland within or without the court must wear the proper attire and are to be either dressed all in white or when all white is inappropriate as when in mourning white trims, accents and gloves are to be worn."

The White Queen took a moment to catch her breath and smiled down once more at her people. Alice was surprised that she didn't seem to notice when no one smiled back.

Glancing around Alice noticed people and animals all looking to each other in confusion and dismay.

"The second, Decree 786 states that certain music and dance are now banned, the most popular of which is the dance the Futterwacken as it is immoral to move your body in such a manner.

For a comprehensive list of the banned there will be a poster in every public building or ask a solicitor if you have questions."

The crowd was beginning to murmur now but only softly Alice didn't think the White Queen seemed to notice. She had a sweet faraway look on her face as if she was now realizing her life's dream.

"And lastly, the third, Decree 787 states all who reside in Underland or are a citizen thereof need to share in their wealth and productivity. This means at least a third of all money earned, property and ownership of land and belongings of value and production such as crops or trade goods are to be made public.

These things are to be collected and kept in a safe warehouse where they will be used in times of hardship and/or sent to other countries in need. This will be in addition to already existing taxes.

Furthermore anyone at anytime may be called upon to provide any service they offer as business without compensation for the good of the crown, the land or foreign countries in need when requested by, myself, the White Queen.

And that is all I have for you at the moment." She beamed down at them dark red lips curved up in a bright smile. "Any questions?"

There was complete silence as no one knew what to say. Alice glanced around once more at those standing with her the Dormouse was completely expressionless, Chessur looked dumbfounded but Alice thought the Hatter's look was worst of all. He looked like a man who'd lost everything, his queen had betrayed him.


	3. Something Must Be Done

"You're absolutely right. Something is wrong with the queen." Alice once again addressed a tea party full of people.

"I spoke with her the other day and she said I should get married. I don't want to get married I have plans, places to go."

Everyone nodded in sympathy. There was a heavy feeling clouding this tea party as if much was going unsaid.

Tarrant's expression was blank but he trailed his fingers along Alice's leg. She leaned in close to speak only for him. "And I think she's on to us. If she finds out I'm no longer a virgin she'll insist we be wed."

His hands came out from under the table to fold in front of him looking innocent.

This time the Dodo and the Bloodhound joined them at the table. Bayard growled a little deep in his throat. "She took my favorite bone away, said it wasn't sanitary. It's a little thing I know but it meant a lot to me." He whimpered and Alice scratched his ears which seemed to brighten his mood.

"Well do you know what it's like to be told you're so stupid you need a keeper?" The Dodo ruffled his feathers indignantly.

"She didn't say that, she wouldn't?" The Hatter paused teacup midair.

"Well, not in so many words but it was implied. I am not incompetent." Ruffling his feathers again he attempted to stand forgetting he was in a chair and the whole thing tipped backwards with him in it.

Alice reached to help him but he got up on his own, righted his chair and sat once more. "I do not need help."

It seemed to Alice as if everyone was trying to avoid the large issues that had been announced only hours ago so she decided to bring them up herself.

"I think we're forgetting her new decrees, something must be done to stop them."

"Let us consult the Oraculum." The White Rabbit pulled it out and laid it on the table. "I thought we might need it."

"But how did you get it?" Alice rose to peer over at it from across the dishes.

"Oh I'm the keeper of it now, now that Absolem has fluttered off." Alice thought he seemed a bit peeved at the butterfly's escape. Alice had sympathy though she had always wanted to fly away to distant places.

"Now let's see…" The White Rabbit attempted to unroll it but was interrupted with much enthusiasm from the Tweedles.

"Let me see…"

"No let me…"

They both snatched at it and Alice knew it was coming a moment before the loud rip tore throughout the quiet party.

Everyone froze including the Tweedles each holding a piece of the ancient scroll. It dripped out all its ink as if bleeding to death the paper sagging sadly.

Alice was sure she heard a word that should never be uttered squeak from the Dormouse. The White Rabbit shook a little before tipping back in his chair fainting dead away. The March Hare rushed to his aid taking his paw and patting it. No one said anything until he was revived and once he was he turned on the Tweedles.

"After it survived hundreds of years the two of you manage to destroy…"

Odd noises of attempted explanations were made by the two brothers and they looked as if they might cry so Alice put a stop to the rabbit's yelling, this was all nonsense anyway.

"It doesn't matter." Alice stood to address everyone. "We shouldn't be listening to an old scrap of paper." She tipped her head up confident in her words. "We decide our own destiny from now on."

"Hear, hear." Called Chessur, he hadn't seemed the least distressed by the ruined oracle and continued sipping his tea.

Everyone got rather loud arguing with Alice at the importance of the ancient scroll.

But the Hatter didn't want to hear it.

"That's it." He slammed his cup down. The sharp clang of breaking china stunned everyone into silence. "She is right, something must be done and it is up to us to do it."

88888888888888888888

It was a long walk to the Outlands and not a pleasant one either Alice thought even in the company of her dearest friends Tarrant, Chessur, Mallymkun, the White Rabbit and the March Hare.

Everything they passed was dead, the barren ground grew little in the way of plants and rocks and sky were all that could be seen for miles. Even the sky seemed dark for midday with the hot sun beating down through the dust.

It would have been unpleasant enough of a travel had they known where they were going but the Red Queen could be anywhere and the area was quite large.

They'd been walking for what seemed like hours to Alice but what she was sure couldn't have been more than twenty minutes when they heard something shrill. Alice thought or perhaps hoped it was the woman they were searching for.

"Do it. We are all we have; we need to learn to get along."

"You're right." A male voice sighed.

"Good. Now you do as I say and I shall reward you appropriately."

The man was beginning to argue again but the female voice cut him off, "don't you want your turn?"

The man sighed again, a moment later the woman hummed in pleasure.

Coming over a hill they saw the owners of the voices, Iracebeth of Crims and Ilosovic Stayne the Knave of Hearts.

Alice was happy to find the queen looked the same as ever. She was even in the same regal gown Alice remembered however she did look a bit worse for wear. Her makeup was not as pristine, her hair not as neat.

It was a moment until Alice realized the Red Queen's current position and when she did she felt a bit flushed.

She was lying out on the dusty ground arms folded under her head and Stayne had his face buried beneath her skirts. The Queen shifted and hummed again moaning softly. "A little more to the right."

Her moans picked up volume.

Alice was beginning to feel uncomfortable; the bright sun seemed hotter than a moment ago. Tarrant stepped in front of her as if to shield her from such debauchery. Alice felt very confused and slightly ill when she realized how annoyed she was that her view was blocked.

Tarrant cleared his throat and the Knave rose from his place.

The Red Queen growled her displeasure then at her follower's discomposure looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, what do you want?" Her voice dripped with venom as they had interrupted her pleasure.

"We've come to speak with you." The Hatter seeming ill at ease stepped forward and reached out his hand to help her up.

"I thought no one was to show me kindness." She got up on her own ignoring the extended hand.

"What do you wish to say?" she eyed the group arms crossed tightly over her chest looking for an explanation but no one seemed willing to come forward.

"My sister sent you didn't she, to fuck with my head? Well you can tell her it isn't working, I'm already as fucked as I can get."

"No one sent us."Alice tried hard to ignore the crude language and explain things as simply as she could. "We are here to…"

"We're in love, we wish to be married." The White Rabbit interrupted and grabbed the March Hair's paw to pull him close, the March Hair giggled insanely.

The former queen of Underland stared at them a moment without showing emotion. "I'm so happy for you." She turned to walk away.

"You see that's why we're here." The White Rabbit exclaimed in his over excited manner.

The Red Queen spun around to face them once more with a look of incredulity. "You do know that by 'I'm happy for you' I really mean I couldn't care less?"

"Yes, yes, we know. You don't care. The White Queen does she has for bidden our union."

That seemed to get the queen's attention. "Yes, I'm not surprised in the least."

"It is rather out of her character." The Hatter tried to defend his queen but it seemed to Alice as if he wasn't sure anymore which queen was his.

"Ha." The Red Queen scoffed. "You didn't grow up with her you have no idea what she's capable of. She may do it with self-professed 'kindness' but that doesn't change the outcome."

"She outlawed catnip." The Cheshire Cat floated to the front of the group.

"She's taking away my tea." The Hatter added angrily.

Alice decided to speak for those who weren't there. "There are others as well who are displeased with the White Queen's knew rulings. "

The Red Queen walked slowly toward Alice and stepping close inspected her carefully. She reached out and gingerly played with a golden curl. "What may I ask has she done to you?"

Her voice was soft and Alice almost felt comforted by it, she had to remind herself with whom she was speaking. Stepping back out of the woman's reach she lifted her head and said her piece.

"She wants' me to be married."

The smile that spread across the Red Queens lips made Alice uneasy. "And she told you to have no fun until your wedding night I suppose." She spared Alice's skirt a glance before returning her gaze to her face.

How could she possibly know? Alice could feel her cheeks burning. Even more so when the queen chuckled knowing she was right. Alice felt the need to defend herself.

"I'm simply not ready for a family. There are things I still need to explore."

"I see. And what am I to do with all this knowledge? What concern is it of mine?" She addressed the group as a whole now and Alice was glad the attention had shifted from her.

"In addition to these simple things the White Queen has created a series of decrees, a code of conduct, a law of unfair collection of goods and services. She is removing all freedom from the land, the freedoms we took for granted when you were queen." The Hatter stated once again taking on the role as leader.

"We were hoping to..." But at this point he faltered. Alice knew it must be hard for him he had fought so strongly for the White Queen and she had let him down, let them all down.

Alice decided to continue for him. "We were hoping to reinstate you as Queen of Underland."

The Red Queen eyed her suspiciously then glanced at everyone in turn as if expecting someone to admit the joke.

Since no one else was speaking Alice took it upon herself to explain further.

"Of course there would have to be conditions. We are doing this for our freedom so no ridiculous rules controlling our personal lives, no cruel treatment, and no beheading everyone you disagree with."

The queen still seemed guarded as she stepped up to Alice dragging Stayne reluctantly with her. That was the first time Alice noticed they were still chained together as she had been distracted by the Red Queens eyes the entire time. Her beautiful brown eyes. They seemed so... Alice cut off her thoughts; the heat really must be getting to her.

The Red Queen interrupted her excuses. "And let's just assume I believe you, how do you know I can be trusted? You never seemed too keen on trusting me before."

"You're desperate, that much we know." The Cheshire Cat stated simply.

"And we've already fought you once and won, we could do it again." The Hatter added threateningly.

"And we might just consider doing away with both queens next time and creating a democracy." Alice held her head high as she challenged the queen to fight that.

Everyone looked to Alice as they had never discussed that option but after a moment of consideration the White Rabbit spoke in Alice's favour.

"I would vote for you Alice."

"As would I." The Hatter chimed in.

"Me too," Chessur purred. "In fact I..."

"Enough." The Red Queen became agitated at the mere mention of such an institution.

"I agree to your conditions."

"Even...?"

"Yes, anything. Anything as long as you free me from this idiot." She shook her wrist and yanked on Stayne.

"Done." Tarrant said and went about picking the lock with a hatpin.

"And what becomes of me?" Stayne asked fearfully.

"Yes what about him?" The Red Queen asked passively then positively shrieked with delight as the cuffs came free. "I am permitted to kill him?"

"No." It sounded to Alice as if everyone had shouted along with her.

"There are so few on your side at the moment we need him." Alice thought the practical argument would appeal best to the heartless queen.

The queen thought it over a moment. "So when I'm done with him I can kill him?"

"Oh yes, then I'll want to help you." Stayne snarled.

The Red Queen narrowed her eyes and standing to her full height she regained some of her regal composure she had lost in the last year. "Then when you have outlived your usefulness you are to leave Underland. Where you go and what you do is no concern of mine as long as I never have to see your traitorous face again."

Alice noticed the hurt behind those words but glancing around it seemed she was the only one to catch it. She watched the pain grow as the queen's Knave of Hearts seemed only too happy that he was never to see her again.

"Now where will we be staying?" The Red Queen moved to stand on the other side of Alice as far from Stayne as possible now that she could.

"I was thinking we may as well stay at your castle. It's been abandoned and the White Queen has forbidden anyone to enter it so no one will bother us as long as we are discreet." The Hatter led the way and the party started moving out of the Outlands.

Alice was glad to be leaving but she couldn't imagine how the Red Queen felt after living there for almost a year.

Alice had thought it rather barbaric that the White Queen had exiled her own sister to such a place, and no kindness? That was something every living being deserved.


	4. Curiouser And Curiouser

It had been weeks and Alice was tiring of the whole ordeal. Weeks filled with hours of secret plans. Some nights spent at her home trying to look as if nothing was awry, other nights spent at Crims staying close to the action.

She took part in all the planning sessions and was sometimes required to coerce others into their party while appearing to the rest of Underland as if she were about her everyday business. It was harder work than it would seem to the outsider as it was quite difficult to tell who could be trusted and who would alert the White Queen.

So far the current queen had remained ignorant of any resistance and they wanted to keep it that way until they were ready to strike which from what Alice had gathered should be reasonably far off.

Twice Alice had been called upon to have tea with the White Queen. The entire time Alice sat stiffly trying to appear as if all was well. The first time Alice had worried the queen would question her having suspected something but after awhile Alice relaxed a little as all the questions posed of her were about Tarrant followed by many comments suggesting he was a good man and worthy of a girl like Alice.

It sometimes seemed to Alice as if the White Queen was on commission for the marriage of her hatter but she knew that was madness. The White Queen simply cared about Alice's happiness and that only served to make her feel guilty about her change in loyalty.

She felt guiltier still with the strange feelings that had been growing surrounding the Red Queen. Alice had always been on edge when around her as she had killed many people and that was a hard thing to forget but recently her unease had almost seemed...pleasant? That didn't make sense...did it?

There was a fluttering in her stomach and at times her tongue, as clever as it usually was, became tied in knots. Still she loved the moments in the queen's presence, she found she looked forward to every trip to Crims and delighted when she was to stay the night and would walk the castle exploring looking for something specific that Alice never quite knew what it was.

On one particular night the pictures lining one of the corridors intrigued Alice. They were of the Red Queen, all of them. There must have been forty perhaps more Alice didn't feel like counting. The first had a baby quite cute Alice thought, it had large dark eyes and a full head of bold red hair. Alice passed several more child paintings and it occurred to her it was the Red Queen growing up, one for every year of her life.

Another that caught Alice's attention was one of a little Iracebeth her head was now starting to look out of proportion to the rest of her and Alice noticed somewhat blithely that she had appeared a normal infant. In this picture the future Red Queen was standing beside an empty chair which Alice found odd and the young redhead seemed rather displeased by it too scowling down at the empty seat.

Upon closer inspection the paint over the chair seemed different somehow. Every painting since seemed a tad off with some sort of empty space and scratchy paint, every one until her adult paintings.

These were the ones Alice liked best. They showed her queen as she was now. Her queen? Alice blushed and moved on quickly. She wandered down the halls unsure of where she was going .When she realized she was nearing the Red Queen's rooms she felt her heart begin to race.

She wanted so desperately to see her in person and yet worried the queen would be displeased to find her so close to her private space. Peeking down the hall she saw the door was open and Alice thought about turning back but a voice in her head stopped her. _You coward. There is no reason you shouldn't walk_ _where you choose._

"Oh, perhaps I am going mad after all. Hearing voices." She had heard Underland can do that to you but instead of worrying she found it oddly comforting.

Following the voice's sense she walked down the hall but would not allow herself a look into the queen's rooms. It wouldn't be right. Just as she thought with some disappointment that she might get past without incident she felt a presence that wasn't there a moment ago.

"Alice, come here. If you would." Alice jumped hearing the Red Queen's raspy voice directly behind her.

Unsure if it was wise she followed the command of the Red Queen. Slipping through the partially open door her breath caught when she saw her, she felt her cheeks burn. Why she was so uncomfortable seeing a women dressed for bed she wasn't sure. But there was something about the older woman wearing nothing but an almost entirely transparent red nightgown that made her stomach squirm.

She beckoned Alice to follow her through her private sitting room deeper into her quarters and Alice felt as if she was being lured away from the rest of the world. The thought distressed her and yet she felt a delightful tingle in her belly she couldn't explain.

They entered a dressing room and Alice looked around trying to keep her eyes off of the scarcely dressed figure before her. The room was all in gold, naturally with hints of red throughout. Alice couldn't help but wonder if the wallpaper was made of real gold then figured it must be. She was in the dressing room of a queen.

"Sit, here." She gestured for Alice to sit at a golden vanity. Alice hesitated a moment but decided to obey. Staring at her reflection she glanced up in the mirror to see the Red Queen stepping close behind her as she picked up a silver hairbrush.

Alice's eyes traveled of their own accord to the nipples clearly visible through the queen's sheer gown. They appeared to grow harder as she stared.

When Alice felt her lift her curls she shivered. The brush was soft and it felt so good running along her hair. What was even better were the fingers tickling her hair as they ran playfully though the long curls.

Alice felt a heat rise up between her legs and that odd feeling in her belly grew followed by the wetness below.

Alice's eyes dropped closed as she heard the Red Queen hum contentedly.

"So beautiful. Just like a doll." Alice jumped up turning away, the words awakening her.

"I am not a doll." She didn't like being played with like that, especially when it felt so good.

The Red Queen stepped up close behind her and lightly took her arm.

"Are you leaving already? I thought we could have a bit more fun." The Red Queen moved even closer and Alice could feel her breasts pressing against her back.

"I don't think we…" Alice tried but it was suddenly difficult to breathe.

"Oh? But I thought you wanted to explore." A hand glided teasingly across Alice's stomach.

"I meant foreign lands…" Alice was feeling weaker and just wanted to fall back into the arms that held her.

"I'm curious," Alice could feel the queen's breath tickle her ear as she whispered. "Have you explored close to home?" A hand took Alice's and guided it down her skirt to her own sex.

Alice jumped pulling away from the other woman. "Certainly not."

The Red Queen smiled. "Really Alice, there is no harm in it." She took Alice's hand and guided her to another door. "In fact it's quite pleasurable."

Alice allowed herself to be lead into a bedroom. It was the most beautiful room she had ever seen, decorated richly with tapestries and paintings, ornate architecture but Alice couldn't tear her eyes away from the bed. It was large, draped in red velvets and silks and covered in pillows. It looked so soft and inviting lit with the glow from a fireplace on the far wall.

Sitting on the bed the Red Queen let go of Alice and patted the space beside her. Alice sat keeping her legs over the edge ready to bolt at a moment's notice.

The Red Queen moved in, she allowed a hand to travel up the young girl's arm and tangle lightly in her curls. Before Alice was aware what was happening she'd guided their lips together and they kissed softly.

At first Alice melted against the other woman's lips but soon found herself starting to give. Matching the Red Queen's force she demanded more. Her lips were so much softer then Tarrant's and he was her only other kiss.

Wanting more she reached out to pull the woman closer but when her hand felt the soft flesh of a breast she pulled away.

The Red Queen smiled and leaned back against the pillows encouraging Alice to join her.

After taking a prepping breath Alice climbed along the bed to sit beside the queen. Glancing over at her Alice felt a fluttering in her chest as the other woman smiled at her reassuringly. She really was quite pretty Alice thought even though her head was rather large and Alice was sure she'd look better without all that silly makeup. Even still Alice couldn't imagine her looking any other way.

Alice was torn from her thoughts by a hand gliding along her leg. She gasped watching as the fingers trailed upward bringing her skirt with them. They pulled down her drawers and she shivered as the palm brushed along her bare thigh.

Her skirt was lifted higher exposing her sex which was surrounded by soft blonde curls. Alice could feel her cheeks grow warm with embarrassment. She couldn't look but she felt her legs being guided apart and surprised herself by allowing them to open.

"Oh, Alice." The Red Queen purred into her ear.

The whisper broke her resolve and she looked up to meet the large brown eyes of Iracebeth. She took Alice's hand and guided it between the young girl's own spread legs.

"Touch yourself for me."

Alice flinched but allowed her hand to be guided to rest on the patch of curls between her thighs. She'd been taught to only touch herself while bathing but never to linger there. And that's when she realized she couldn't simply because she didn't know what to do.

"I can't." It was difficult to say. After everything she'd seen the Red Queen do almost a year ago she didn't want to upset her. Would she kill her even after everything that's happened? Alice didn't think so, for some reason she felt safe with her now.

"Alice, you..."

"I don't know how." Alice watched her fearfully but the Red Queen just smiled. Sitting closer she slipped an arm around the young girl's shoulders and whispered softly to her. "It's alright Alice; we'll find what you like."

Iracebeth pushed Alice's long blonde hair aside and her lips touched the girl's neck. Alice let her head tip farther then she had to with Tarrant to accommodate the woman's head size but it still felt wonderful. The soft lips grazing her sensitive skin teeth nipping along her collarbone.

At the same time a hand trailed down Alice's front and undid the top buttons of her dress. Slipping inside the hand closed around a breast. Her body responded without her mind as Alice lifted her chest into the touch.

The hand slid father, down her stomach it teased her thighs. The Red Queen played in her now damp curls for a moment making Alice squirm. She let one finger slide along Alice's opening.

"How does that feel?" she whispered into Alice's ear and Alice sighed before answering.

"That feels good."

The Red Queen let one finger dip past the curls and Alice bucked up into her hand.

"And that?"

"Amazing." Alice breathed her eyes slipping closed. Alice heard a playful chuckle and knew if the Red Queen was laughing she should worry but just couldn't find the strength.

Lifting her wet finger to run between Alice's folds Iracebeth found the spot she was looking for.

"And how's this?"

Alice let out a moan but it was choked off as she ran out of breath. After a gasp another moan was soon to follow. Alice bucked into her again harder this time.

"Yes, I think we've found your spot, Alice." The Red Queen crooned. Alice couldn't answer, could barely hear. She didn't know pleasure could come this good.

Clutching onto the woman before her she urged her not to stop. Iracebeth slid her fingers back inside and curled them allowing her thumb to replace them on Alice's clit.

Alice felt a great heat beneath the Red Queen's fingers. Her pleasure building, just when she wished she could stay this way forever it reached its peak.

As she shook with spasms shivers travelled throughout her body, all she could do for a time was try and catch her breath.

The Red Queen slipped out of her and when Alice looked up at her she felt an ache pulse though her cunt as she watched the sensual woman slip her dripping fingers into her mouth. She licked the last of Alice's cream from her fingertips and hummed in approval.

"You're very sweet Alice. I thought you would be."

"What was that?" Alice asked knowing she sounded naive but she simply had to know. She needed to feel that again.

"That was an orgasm." She spoke in a manner as if she believed it elementary. But Alice didn't understand.

"But women can't have an orgasm. Can they?"

She'd been taught all about reproduction, about how the man orgasms and that is how a woman gets pregnant. She'd even seen it with Tarrant having never allowed him to come inside her not wishing to end up with his child. But he'd never made her feel this way before.

Iracebeth looked at her sadly. "My dear girl, you have been poorly educated. We can, and often do multiple times in one sitting."

Alice found that difficult to believe as she couldn't imagine feeling anything so intense again so soon. She was only now getting her breath back. Still she worried about the next time; she had to have that...an orgasm, again.

It seemed Iracebeth knew what she was thinking. "Just remember that spot, you'll feel it again. Now..."

She laid back against the pillows her arms reaching out to Alice. Alice fell into them, kissing the woman with renewed excitement. She could taste something different this time as their tongues tangled and it took her a moment to realize it was herself. This discovery thrilled her.

Iracebeth guided her down her body. Feeling bolder now Alice untied the front of the older woman's nightgown and kissed along her breasts. Taking a nipple into her mouth as Tarrant had done to her she felt a new rush of wet in her cunt at the soft moans escaping Iracebeth's parted lips.

A hand tangled in her hair guiding her lower, kissing along a soft pale stomach she was unaware where she was headed until she reached a thatch of hair. Pulling up in surprise she looked up to those large eyes again. They were watching her so softly it was hard for Alice to believe this was the same woman who'd kept a moat full of severed heads.

"I don't know..."

"It's alright, Alice. I'll guide you." One of the hands stroked her cheek encouragingly and Alice took a deep breath. If ever there was a time to believe the impossible.

When she looked down between the Red Queen's spread legs her breath caught. Like everything else Iracebeth possessed the dark red curls had been trimmed in the shape of a heart. Alice thought on anyone else it would look silly but on this woman it only reinforced in her mind who it was laying beneath her, it was the Red Queen.

Just last year she'd hated her. She'd almost died doing battle with her Jabberwocky and now she was being drawn in by the musky scent of her cunt. Mesmerized by the pink lips dripping with a juice she was meant to drink.

She brought her lips down slowly and kissed the nub of flesh peeking out from the folds. She kissed lightly everywhere, teasing herself just as much as Iracebeth, wanting to taste her so badly.

The Red Queen moaned and whimpered making a great deal more noise than Alice had. She wiggled beneath her until Alice took pity on her and licked along her slit. She bucked up to meet her and Alice had to hold her hips down.

The Red Queen tasted richly, spicy and delicious. Alice wanted more of her.

Sliding her tongue inside her silken folds she curled it lapping inside. She replaced her tongue with a finger stroking at the same spot inside that the Red Queen had stroked for her. Whatever it was it had done wonders for Alice.

It became apparent that this spot had true significance as Iracebeth became more frantic. She tossed her head and her hips would not keep still.

"Alice. Yes, Alice you are a clever girl."

Her lips closed around the older woman's clit. The volume of Iracebeth's moans increased a moment then dropped slightly her hips stilling.

Alice was puzzled, that had worked well for her. Then she remembered something she'd overheard back in the Outlands. Sliding her tongue more to the right she flicked at her clit from the side.

The woman beneath her let out a choked moan and arched her back suddenly. She screamed holding Alice to her clutching desperately to any part of her she could find.

When Iracebeth slumped back against the mattress her chest heaving with heavy pants Alice stopped her ministrations and crawled up to sit beside her.

Alice looked down at her nervously until the Red Queen caught her breath.

"You are wonderful Alice, you learn very quickly."

Alice matched her smile but when the older woman got comfortable and closed her eyes as if ready for sleep Alice began to feel uncomfortable. She didn't belong here in the royal bedchambers.

"Um... am I... meant to...?" The Red Queen opened her eyes watching Alice intently. Alice sat up straighter and gestured to the door.

The expression on the queen's face was unreadable and Alice was worried she had crossed a line even suggesting she might stay but soon her fears were banished but her confusion grew.

"I'd like you to stay." Her voice was barely a whisper and though Alice doubted the Red Queen was aware of it her eyes pleaded with Alice.

Alice smiled lightly and removed her boots feeling the Red Queen's eyes following her every movement.

She slid beneath the covers and lying on her side she felt the Red Queen hold her closely from behind.

Iracebeth, Alice found herself thinking, she'd seemed almost frightened Alice would leave. Alice stared out across the room bathed in the dim firelight. Her eyes found a tapestry, an elaborately carved table, a chair. A chair with no feet.

The animals, they were gone now leaving the place feeling deserted. Then Alice realized something.

The animals she used for her furniture...

Alice heard the Red Queen hum contentedly in her sleep and she snuggled closer nuzzling Alice's hair.

... they weren't being mistreated for the pleasure it brought her or to demonstrate her power over all living things.

They were made into furniture so wherever she was Iracebeth would never be alone.


	5. The Wedding Hat

Tarrant sat beside Alice his fingers playing absently in her curls. "You know, I've been thinking Alice. I don't know if this is a good idea. Switching loyalties I mean, what if we lose? And the White Queen does mean well, I just don't feel right turning on her like this."

"What?" Alice turned around to address him properly. "I thought everyone agreed on the plan. It was you who orchestrated it.

"It's not just me, others are not so sure anymore either." He defended as Alice tensed.

"She'll have us married." Alice blurted her standby argument without even thinking, she was becoming tired of this whole ordeal and the more everyone switched sides the more confused and weary she became. Not to mention she had her own personal worries to deal with. So many more then she had before all this started.

She felt Tarrant move closer to her but didn't think anything of it. He brushed back her hair and trailed his fingers softly down her neck but it wasn't until he spoke that she took notice of him.

"Would that be so bad?"

Alice froze a moment looking up at him. "That's not what either of us wants." She mistakenly let out a soft laugh. "Is it?" It was more from nerves then humour but Tarrant behaved as if he believed her to be mocking him.

"Of course not."

Alice barely heard him as he pulled away from her and moved quickly to the door.

"Tarrant. Wait, if you do..."

"No I don't. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a hat to finish for the Assisderly's wedding." And he was gone leaving Alice sitting in her room by herself.

She knew she needed to fix things with him but how do you make someone understand something you yourself can't.

What was wrong with the idea of marriage? Was it only that it would get in the way of her travels? And why not Tarrant? He's a nice man. But what if he wanted children? Alice wasn't sure she'd like that at the moment.

An unbidden thought flashed into her mind startling Alice with its ferocity. What about marriage to someone else? But who?

Alice refused to even think on it though she believed she already knew the answer.

Grabbing a book from her nightstand Alice tried to busy her mind with something else but after twenty minutes without progressing from page one she threw the book aside. She needed to speak to Tarrant. Aside from being her lover he was a friend, Alice knew he would hear her out. What she didn't know was what she was going to say.

Lost in thought she as good as sleepwalked to his rooms and was surprised at how quickly she found herself at his door.

Knocking softly she prepared for a rebuff but nothing happened. She knocked again, louder this time, calling out his name.

She tried the door and found it unlocked. "Tarrant?"

Edging inside his workroom was void of people. She stuck her head into his bedroom but it was empty as well. As she was determined they settle this she turned to leave and begin a search for him when something caught her eye.

Setting on a hat stand beside the Hatter's work space was a small white hat with silk flowers and a veil. Alice took this to be Mrs. Assisderly's wedding hat. Without understanding her motive she walked to the hat and lifted it from its stand.

It was very pretty and of the highest quality silk and lace. Stepping in front of the standing mirror Alice placed it lightly on her head. She tipped her head unsure if she was pleased with the effect coupled with the white dress she wore keeping with the queen's dress code made her look like a bride. Dropping the veil over her face she stared into the mirror and her own eyes looked back behind the lace curtain.

It was amazing how strongly the hat made her feel. What was more amazing was how strongly one can feel without knowing what one felt.

"Beautiful Alice."

Alice spun quickly toward the door which she'd left slightly open. No one was there. Turning back to the mirror she jumped at the large green eyes and eerie grin now in place of her reflection.

"Chessur."

"So sorry if I startled you, love." He floated beside her to look over her shoulder into the mirror. "You do look lovely in that hat."

Alice jumped a second time this time embarrassed to be seen posing to herself in a wedding hat as would a child playing dress up.

"You're acting strangely Alice." Said the cat floating in circles about the room. "Not thinking of leaving Underland are you?" He started laughing wildly but caught himself. "Sorry."

It was funny how perceptive a grinning cat could be. "As a matter of fact I was always planning on leaving Underland... now I'm considering staying."Alice gave him a strange look as he zipped about the room with more speed then was usual for him.

"Oh?" he appeared above her.

"Is this about the Hatter?" he disappeared and reappeared across the room sitting on the window ledge.

"No, why does everyone think every decision I make is about him?" Alice flinched at the harsh tone in her own voice. But the cat didn't seem to care.

"So sorry, love. My mistake." He floated across the room again making dizzying loops.

"And would you please stop doing that. I rather think it is you who's acting strangely." She eyed him closely. "Have you been into your catnip?"

He stopped swirling and looked down at her crossing his paws as if leaning on an invisible something. "Guilty."

Alice saw a blue blur as Chessur streaked across the room to the door. "Where are you going?" Alice didn't really feel like being alone at the moment.

"To chase the Dormouse."

"Oh. You won't hurt her?" Alice felt bad asking but she was worried for the little creature. "She is rather small."

"Of course not. I need the exercise and Mally finds it a delightful challenge to try and elude me. It really is a fun game." With that he took his leave by vanishing from sight.

Alice left the Hatter's rooms and started back to her own hoping for sleep, it really was rather late. They could work things out tomorrow.

"Alice." Alice turned to find Tarrant running down the hall towards her. "I've been looking for you."

Alice wasn't sure she wanted his company now despite having searched for him; she still didn't know what to say.

"Yes, I'm here. What did you…?" He swooped in and pinned her against the wall. Alice gasped in shock but the pleasant thrill that coursed through her quelled any complaints.

"I'm sorry Alice. I don't know what I was thinking."

He was apologizing to her? Alice felt a new rush of guilt. "I'm sorry too. I just don't know…"

"It's alright Alice. I was just thinking of you, always am." He whispered in her ear as he pushed his body close against hers. She felt something hard press against her stomach and reflexively looked down.

"You did that to me Alice." He bucked his hips and grinding against her he groaned. "Very naughty of you."

Alice's mind was far but her body clung to Tarrant for reason's she couldn't understand. This was what she was fighting for right? Freedom, this relationship. And it felt… familiar.

"A corridor is no place for this." She reasoned wanting things to escalate quickly.

He pulled away leaning on the wall to both sides of her. He nodded and grabbing her hand dragged her down the hall and through the door to his rooms. His workroom was first and Alice carefully avoided glancing to her right where she knew the wedding hat to be.

She didn't want to think of that now, didn't want to think of anything. All she wanted was to put an end to the ache in her belly and feel that incredible sensation she'd felt the night before. Iracebeth had said it was possible. No. Alice didn't want to think of her now she was with Tarrant.

Alice didn't even notice when they entered the room but in a moment she was lying on her back on a bed. Tarrant crawled on top of her. Their lips met and Alice let Tarrant lead as she always did. He was the first to open his lips and slide his tongue along hers begging for entrance. She granted it as always but soon her mind began to wander. Iracebeth's lips had been so much softer. No. Alice focused on the man before her.

She wanted him as always, she could count on him. He began running his hands down her curves and back up again. One hand rested at her breast and Alice urged him to squeeze which he did gratefully.

"Harder." Alice pleaded she was soaking wet and needed more. Tarrant paused a moment then gripped her breast firmer. Alice moaned and guided his hand beneath her skirts to her heated core.

When she placed his hand on her mound he rubbed her roughly. Alice always liked that before but now she knew better, knew what she could have. She attempted to guide his fingers where she wanted them but he kept slipping away from her.

Tarrant rained kisses along her neck as he raised himself and made to position himself between her spread legs.

"Tarrant, like this." Now she had his attention she ran her fingers along her own slit blushing slightly as she did so, it felt so dirty.

"Alice, what…?"

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her hardened nub moaning the moment it made contact with the sensitive flesh.

"Alice, what's gotten into you? You've never behaved like this before." He almost sounded offended.

Alice was becoming annoyed, why wasn't he listening? Tarrant was not like the Red Queen. He just didn't understand.

The Red Queen. Iracebeth. Suddenly Alice felt like anything but sex.

"I can't." she jumped up and righting her clothes hurried from the room.

"Alice." Tarrant called her back. "Did I do something?"

Alice shook her head but said nothing, not turning to look at him. What was she doing? She had no idea. She ran down corridors unsure what she was running from, or to. But she knew there was a safe, happy place.

When she stopped running the grand double doors leading to the Red Queen's rooms stood before her. They seemed so imposing for nothing but doors, they frightened Alice and she didn't know why. Still she knocked feeling it was right. There was a long pause and Alice felt she could run, probably should but there was nowhere else to run to.

The door opened and Iracebeth stood before her in a long nightgown. She appeared tired and angry as if she had been woken but when her eyes landed upon Alice her expression softened and a small smile graced her lips. She said nothing but stood aside beckoning Alice to enter.

Tarrant watched from around a corner having followed Alice hoping to comfort her with whatever was bothering her. He felt a twinge in his heart as he watched her with the Red Queen. What was she doing, surely she wasn't sleeping with her? Tarrant knew Alice wouldn't betray him and yet… did she even think of him that seriously? He loved her with all his heart, he wanted what was best for her and whether or not that was him he was sure as hell it wasn't the Red Queen.

Maybe there should be a change in their plans.


	6. Painting The Roses

Alice slipped down the corridor quietly trying to get back to her bedroom without being seen. She felt just awful about running out on Tarrant the night before but she had to sort things in her head.

She thought it said a lot that she ran to the Red Queen but what did it say? No, not the Red Queen. She ran to Iracebeth, they were very different. The Red Queen was a tyrant, a murderer. Her Iracie was a gentle and romantic lover, a dear companion.

Alice couldn't pin down the moment when to her the domineering Red Queen became a sweet courter but looking back it seemed she felt a fondness for her even last year, she had after all taken her in. She'd been willing to use the curtains to clothe her which had seemed rather out of her character at the time. The White Queen would probably have arrested her for indecent exposure.

But if she chose either of her two lovers what about her travels? Her freedom?

"Awfully early to be wandering the castle isn't it?"

Alice finally saw the floating blue cat who she'd been staring at for at least a minute too deep in thought to notice.

"I was just…"

"Same clothes as yesterday." His large green eyes bore into her and she felt he could see through any lie she might try. But telling him meant admitting it to herself.

"Oh, Chessur, I think I'm in love."

His grin widened and he moved in closer conspiratorially. "Who with?"

Alice slunk against the wall and sat leaning beside the table that stood under one of the Red Queen's childhood portraits.

"I don't know."

"Well, I know the Hatter has feelings for you."

Alice just sighed not really wanting to get into it. She didn't want to mention their incident last night.

The cat seemed to read a lot into her silence.

"Alright, not the Hatter."

"I never said…"

"What about our lovely queen?" Alice's eyes widened in surprise and maybe even a bit of fear.

"How did you…"

"I know things. Evaporating has its advantages. Sometimes I'm still there when you think I've gone." He winked at her.

"Chessur, you spy?" Alice was not happy to hear this. "What did you see?"

"Nothing, nothing, I wouldn't. I left long before you and the Red Queen started anything." When Alice gave him a hostile look he defended himself further. "I never even entered her rooms but when you stayed there all night, well, it was simple to deduce."

Alice decided to change the subject before it spiraled into out of control confessions. "I don't even know if I want to be in love, what about my travels?"

Chessur glided closer floating just above the carpet. "Is it not more fun to travel with company?"

Alice smiled but it was a sad one. "I suppose, but if I leave Underland… I may never get the chance to come back."

She watched the Cheshire Cat's tail switch back and forth her eyes drawn to it almost hypnotically. "You know, there's a place down here, Chisnack it's called. It's outside the Queen's rule. I went there on holiday once as a kitten."

"Was it nice?" Alice tried hard not to laugh but the thought of Chessur as a kitten was simply too cute.

"Very. It was spring, there were beautiful flowers everywhere. I would love to go back especially as now I wouldn't have a litter of brothers and sisters climbing all over me."

That image _was_ too cute and Alice giggled. The one thing she had to credit the Cheshire Cat was his ability to make her smile.

"How about it, would you like to come with me?" The Cat purred his eyes growing larger as he stared her down. "There are many interesting places down here, far more interesting than any place called China."

Alice was surprised by his sudden offer but she supposed he must be right. She was after all speaking with a talking, grinning cat surely they didn't have them in China.

She looked down not wanting to meet the glowing green eyes as she thought knowing if she did she could never say no.

"Well, think on it. Let me know." And Chessur vanished from sight.

It had always been her intention to leave but she supposed she could stay. She really had nothing at home to return to. But here she had friends, a lovely place to live, and…

She stared down at the carpet… the table she leaned against had no feet.

That made the decision for her, Alice knew what mattered.

"Alice, there you are. You ran out on me." Alice looked up to see the bulbous head and pretty face of Iracebeth.

"I seem to be doing that a lot." Alice felt an even stronger twinge of guilt knowing she would have to talk with Tarrant. The Red Queen gave Alice a hand which she took to stand.

"Is everything alright?"

Alice nodded not meeting her eyes she looked instead to the painting of a teenage Iracebeth sitting on a garden wall staring coldly back at the viewer, a large blank space was to her right.

The Red Queen stepped up to the picture. "My birthday paintings, I was given one every year since I was born." Her voice darkened, "That was my sister." She pointed to the empty spot with the irregular paint.

That explained a lot to Alice but one thing was unclear. "Why was she in your birthday paintings?"

The Red Queen started walking down the hall and Alice followed her. "She received her own paintings starting on her first birthday, they were just for her no one else was ever in them… still she always made it into mine." She stopped in front of the little girl looking disdainfully at the empty chair.

"She always got everything she wanted." The queen's voice dropped so low Alice had to lean in to hear her next words. "And everyone."

Iracebeth turned away from the artwork and Alice thought she seemed a tad on edge. She stood very stiff, her voice even higher than usual though she spoke barely above a whisper. "But none of that matters anymore. I was wondering… would you walk in the garden with me?"

There was silence as they traveled through the castle making their way out. The mood was heavy now as if much was going unsaid the garden the only place to speak.

When they did walk out into the sunlight the burden to speak felt even greater. Alice glanced about the garden that had been so pretty before but had not been taken care of for quite some time.

Their pace slowed and though there were many things Alice wanted to say she was relieved when the queen spoke first.

"It is a beautiful day. I did so miss weather like this; it was always dry and dusty in the Outlands. I would normally suggest a game of croquet but as my mallet and ball ran off…"

The weather? Alice smiled shaking her head lightly at the poor subject and yet couldn't bring up hers any sooner. A line of rose bushes caught her eye and she walked towards them, they seemed a decent subject for conversation.

"I remember being forced to paint these." Alice toyed with one of the rose's petals, they were still red somehow.

She was joined by Iracebeth. "I did not force you I chose you. You were the only one capable of painting within the lines."

Alice matched the Red Queen's smile with one of her own.

"Still," Iracebeth moved to a different bush. "You took artistic liberties with this one."

Alice looked over the Red Queen's shoulder at the large leaf she was holding out from the bush. There was a childish happy face complete with curls and a bow in its hair.

Alice giggled and Iracebeth joined her with a deep chuckle. "I scolded you for it of course, but I've secretly treasured it ever since."

The Red Queen's expression darkened and with it her tone. "Alice, I did not wish to discuss the weather or the gardening. Alice, I… are you glad… glad you've chosen to support me this time?"

Alice smiled in answer, made more comfortable by the queen's unease.

"Yes."

Iracebeth realized they'd stopped moving and regained their pace not looking at Alice as she spoke.

"I care about you Alice. You're a wonderful young woman, beautiful and strong. A champion." Her voice dropped so low that Alice walking right beside her could just barely hear. "I just wish you'd been mine."

"Why, because then you would have won?" Alice joked then froze, that had sounded wrong she didn't want to offend her. But Alice relaxed as the Red Queen smiled softly.

"That would have been nice, but no, that's not why."

"I'll be your champion this time." They stopped walking again standing near where the topiary of the queen's head had been but it was too far overgrown to resemble anything anymore.

"I want to be your champion."

Iracebeth held her eyes. "Alice is there someone…someone in your life at the moment?"

The question felt awkward but Alice knew its meaning. "You mean someone that I love?"

The Red Queen nodded. She seemed flustered but Alice thought she managed it with great dignity far more than Alice felt capable of.

"Yes." Alice watched her intently trying to tell her with her eyes what she felt but the Red Queen asked anyway.

"Who?"

Alice's mouth felt dry, despite the evidence Alice wasn't sure this was what Iracebeth wanted. She was about to speak when Alice stopped breathing.

She stared behind Iracebeth her heart pounding.

"The White Queen."

Alice barely noticed the sharp intake of breath and squeal of despair that came from Iracebeth.

"The White Queen." She said again and grabbed Iracebeth's sleeve forcing her to turn.

The Red Queen twitched slightly when she saw her sister with heavily armed escorts standing in her garden. But then Alice noticed her brighten as she looked back to Alice and Alice realized how upsetting her answer had sounded to someone who was in constant competition with her sister.

"Iracebeth." Alice shivered at the White Queen's voice, it sounded so cold. "Why have you returned?"

The Red Queen stood tall and Alice thought she hid the fear she must be feeling quite well.

"I have been called upon to serve my people; there are those who still support me. You can't have everyone, Mirana."

"I see." The White Queen turned her eyes on Alice.

"I suppose I shall need a new champion." The White Queen put a heaviness on her words implying Alice should change her mind.

Alice couldn't look at her and choose to watch a rosebush instead carefully inspecting the beetle fluttering around its petals.

Alice could feel the White Queen's eyes leave her to address the Red Queen. "Tomorrow this will be resolved. At dawn, same place as last time."

"Very well." Iracebeth's voice was unconcerned but Alice was close enough to feel the tension coming from her in waves. "Tomorrow at dawn."

"Bring your champion."

Alice looked up in time to see the White Queen send a last hard look at her before dismissing herself.

"How did she know?" Alice stood behind the Red Queen as her friends and Stayne were interrogated. "Who told her?" Iracebeth shrieked and Alice rubbed her arm in an attempt to calm her.

"It was you." Alice flinched when Iracebeth turned on Tarrant.

"It was not me." He seemed so calm and for only a moment Alice wondered if it was him. She hated herself for thinking it but he had been hesitant of the plan, he'd questioned their decision.

"It was you; you don't like how close I am to Alice." She whispered this time so only he would hear and Tarrant's expression nearly broke Alice's heart, he seemed so defeated.

"That is Alice's choice, not mine. I did nothing to inform the White Queen."

He sounded so sincerely broken that even the Red Queen stopped harassing him.

"Well someone did and I am due to battle her tomorrow at dawn. Do tell me you have me an army."

Tarrant seemed much more comfortable discussing this. "Yes. It is by no means large but should be strong."

When the Queen glared at him doubtfully he added, "And it's all we have."

"Fine. Put out the word, round them up and prepare for battle."

The Red Queen swept from the room. Before Alice followed she tried to catch Tarrant's eye but he was looking anywhere but at Alice.


	7. What Underland Needs

It was near sunrise the morning of the battle and everyone was preparing to leave. Alice hadn't slept well, supposed nobody could the day before a battle. The stiff armour Alice wore was different then last time and far more uncomfortable, it was meant for a true fight.

This one would be, Alice was sure it would be very different fighting on your own with nothing but a sword when you didn't have destiny on your side.

Alice just remembered she didn't have a predestined plan this time she would have to come up with her own.

_Running into battle like I am about to is not really my style but what else can I do? _Alice wished she had more time to think.

The Red Queen stepped up to her, "Alice I've forgotten something in the castle, will you help me?"

Alice nodded wondering what it could possibly be. Silly as she knew it was Alice didn't want to be late she felt badly enough turning her back on the White Queen she didn't want to be rude as well.

"Where are we going?"

Iracebeth lead her up many flights of stairs, up to... a tower?

"Here Alice." The Red Queen gestured into a tower room. "It's in there." Alice entered to find the room empty of anything.

"What is..." the door boomed shut and she heard a lock click into place.

"Iracebeth what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Alice I can't risk you."

The Red Queen left Alice screaming for her to return and banging on the solid wooden door. After awhile Alice gave up and ran to the single small window and standing on her toes could just see out. The party leaving for battle was making its way down the front lawn and out through the gates.

She couldn't believe Iracebeth could do this to her, she wanted more than anything to be her champion this time, to make up for everything that had happened to Iracie whether or not Alice was at fault. But how was she to get free?

As there was nothing in the small room Alice searched her person for anything that might aid in an escape. Turning out her pockets she found nothing but a small amount of change. Tipping her knapsack out fell a ribbon for her hair, some candies, a spool of thread she'd been holding for the Hatter and forgotten about, and a dagger. Something rolled away from her tinkling loudly against the stone floor.

Alice chased it to the door and found a nearly full bottle, Pishsalver. Franticly Alice searched through her pile of belongings, there just had to be some left. And there near the ribbon was barely a crumb of upelkuchen cake.

A plan was beginning to form, a plan for her freedom and to save her queen. Alice shed her armour quickly as she could be rid of the clumsy stuff knowing it would only get in the way now. She unstoppered the bottle and bringing it to her lips took just a sip.

There was a curious feeling throughout her entire being starting at her head and moving to her toes. Everything seemed to get larger as her clothes fell around her.

When she stopped shrinking she looked to the door, she was still too large but didn't want to drink the whole bottle as it might prove useful soon. Taking another even smaller sip she shrank further until her change was each the size of a dinner plate.

She grabbed the crumb of cake that was now the size of her head and pushed it underneath to the far side of the door. Lying on her stomach she inched closer to the door. There was a split in the wood at the bottom of the door and if she slid beneath that spot she might just make it. But the bottle, it would never fit she'd have to leave it.

She was sure she could get through but it was tighter then she had guessed and she felt a terrible pain across her back as the splintered wood sliced into her. She paused a moment but forced herself to continue and she was soon free. She jumped to the giant crumb and taking a large bite felt herself grow. She lost more of her clothes as her growing body tore them away.

She ran down the hall the way the Red Queen had brought her and just as she was about to descend the steps she noticed a hook holding a key. Grabbing it she rushed back to her prison and tried it in the lock it was rusty as if rarely used and Alice tried not to think of all the prisoners that could have stayed in this room if they hadn't been given such a quick execution. The lock clicked and the heavy door opened in.

Tempting as it was to grab her bag Alice knew it would look better if she had nothing. So she took just the bottle and using the string on her drawers as that and a chemise were all the clothing she had left she tied the string around the bottle and let it hang inside her drawers the only place it couldn't be seen.

She ran quickly knowing where they were to battle was not far.

Her back began to itch and she touched it pulling back as it stung, there was blood on her hand. She had forgotten all about the scratches they would work now in her favour.

As Alice approached the battleground she could clearly hear voices.

"Where is your champion?" the voice was airy as if carried to her on the breeze.

"Um..."

Alice peeked through a grouping of trees and bushes as she watched the Red Queen turn to her followers. "Well?"

They looked to each other no one wanting to volunteer.

"You do have a champion?" The White Queen seemed to be getting impatient.

"Of course I do."She turned once more on her army, "Um...you, you would die for your queen."

It was unclear to Alice who she was pointing to but everyone stepped away.

"Where is Alice?" At her name Alice looked to the White Queen.

"Well, she's..." Alice could tell Iracebeth hadn't thought this through. Her actions had been a rash attempt to save her and now Alice would do the same for her queen.

"I'm here..." Alice ran out from behind the trees and bushes towards the White Queen. She was sweaty and tired from her run there and she was thankful for it, it only added to her appearance.

Sweaty, weak and bloody she collapsed at the White Queen's feet. "Oh, Alice what happened?"

The White Queen knelt beside her. Alice heard Iracebeth cry out her name and try to move closer but the White Queen's army blocked her way. Alice could hear the concern in her voice but prayed nobody else did.

"Please... Majesty..." Alice broke into tears the same as she had conjured when she was twelve and had broken her mother's favourite vase only now it was far more important her lie was believed.

"I'm sorry, I... was so scared. The Red Queen..." she choked out between sobs, her voice became softer just a whisper but it still somehow carried as everyone stood silently listening. "The things she's done... done to me... made me do."

There was a cry from the other side of the White Queen's solders and Alice was glad the queen's guards kept Iracebeth away. She wasn't sure she would have the heart to continue with her act if she could see how much she was hurting her.

Alice saw Chessur and catching his eye she tried to deliver some sort of message that she needed him but in an instant she was being lifted and placed in front of a man on a horse. As Alice was being ridden away she could hear the White Queen. She hoped she hadn't ruined everything; surely Iracebeth would not be hurt.

"This battle will continue, where is your champion Iracebeth?"The White Queen sounded dangerous and if Alice didn't know about her vow to harm no living creature she would have feared for the Red Queen's life.

Turning on her hoarse her heart thumped painfully in her chest as she saw everyone on both sides of the battle looking hatefully at the Red Queen who stood unresponsive. It appeared to Alice as if no one would fight for her now, she was alone and she had lost and she didn't even seem to care.

Alice was taken to the White Queen's castle and given a room to spend the night. She knew it was too soon to execute her plan besides she had to wait for Chessur. She believed she knew her friend and he would slip in to see her she was sure.

Alice was bathed and fed and put to bed not seeing the White Queen since the battlefield. Laying between white silk sheets Alice stared up at the silver canopy overhead going once more over her plan and trying not to think about how broken Iracebeth had seemed when she had last glimpsed her.

"Alice."

Alice started at the soft whisper by her ear. Sitting up she called out to the air.

"Ches...I mean whose there?" she didn't want to give anything away if it wasn't her friend. A pair of large eyes appeared beside her as if from a nightmare but were soon followed by a familiar and friendly face.

"Alice what was all that? And what happened to you...all the blood?"

"Chessur I need you, I have a plan."She reached beneath her blankets and pulled out the bottle. "Tomorrow you'll come to tea with me and the White Queen." And Alice explained her plan.

88888888888888888888

The next morning Alice woke to a knock at her bedroom door. She bid whoever it was to enter and soon the White Queen floated in.

"Alice you seem well rested, feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Alice I've been wanting to talk with you." She sat on Alice's bed, "First is there anything you need, perhaps breakfast?"

This was Alice's chance she hoped Chessur was listening nearby despite the fact she couldn't see him. "Well my stomach is a bit unwell but I was hoping we could have some tea. I quite enjoy it."

The queen smiled warmly. "Of course Alice."

88888888888888888888

It was just the two of them out in the garden. "I thought perhaps the fresh air would do you good." The White Queen poured the tea. Alice watched her carefully her heart pounded as she waited for her moment. Once again she was sure the queen would know something was wrong but once again she remained unaware.

"You know Alice your plight has made me think of many things I had previously overlooked. I assure you many good things will come to Underland because of it."

Wonderful, more laws, Alice hoped for everyone's sake her plan did not fail. That was when she looked up to the White Queen and saw over her shoulder one large green eye. It winked at her and Alice nodded pretending to be choking on her tea biscuit.

Taking the bottle from her pocket she tucked it between her knees and onehandedly uncorked it.

"Alice are you alright?" The Queen watched her concernedly as she pretended to choke.

"I'm quite fine." Alice cleared her throat just as the White Queen's spoon leapt from its place beside her elbow.

Believing she had knocked it off the table the queen bent to retrieve it and once her face was blocked from view by the table cloth Alice reached across the small table and poured what remained of the bottle into the queen's tea.

Alice's hand retreated beneath the table just in time as the queen returned and smiled once more at Alice. It seemed to Alice as if she was being viewed as a trophy the White Queen was proud to have back from her sister.

Iracebeth, Alice needed to know where she was now.

"Um, what happened to the Red Queen?" Alice asked not needing to fake the fear in her voice knowing the White Queen would take it differently then it truly was.

"She is locked in my dungeons, Alice, and not a threat any longer. She'll be dealt with permanently just as soon as I decide how."

"You mean she is to be killed?" Alice tried to hide the panic in her voice. Why wasn't the queen drinking her tea?

"She will be dealt with Alice; there is no need to concern yourself with her now." The White Queen lifted her teacup to her lips and Alice tried hard not to stare not wanting to inadvertently warn her.

She tipped the cup back taking a sip.

"You know, Alice, I..." Her eyes widened and she looked to Alice. "Alice, what...?"

Chessur appeared behind the White Queen to make sure she didn't try to escape.

She began to shrink sinking into her full white dress. Alice wasn't sure how much she actually drank so it was unknown how small she would get.

Jumping up Alice lifted the skirt and the White Queen was standing in the middle of her chair no bigger than the Dormouse in her underskirts and corset.

Alice placed her hand beside the chair and the White Queen obediently stepped onto it. "Alice, why?"

Alice looked down at her standing on her palm and held her other hand behind her so she wouldn't fall. "I'm sorry but my loyalties remain with the Red Queen."

"How could she have a champion like you Alice, you're pure good? How could you fight for her?"

It was untrue; no one was pure good, no one pure evil either for that matter but Alice didn't want to argue.

"I just... I believe in her." Was all Alice could say. "I believe she deserves another chance."

"Yes and you're messing yours up." Chessur added in what Alice thought was a rather over direct manner.

"What Chessur means is you are enslaving your people, for whatever reasons you may give. You're just not what the people need."

"Well, sad as I am to hear it I like your approach, Alice. It was a bit underhanded but no life was lost to battle."

Alice looked around and finding the teapot emptied it into the grass and delicately placed the White Queen inside it just as she had been kept a year ago when she was this size. "Chessur watch her would you?"

"Of course." He grabbed the teapot and set it on the table sitting beside it. "You go free our queen."

It was surprisingly easy to find the dungeons as they were the only door leading down the rest of the castle even the kitchen had been built up where the sun could shine in on everything.

After lighting a lantern that was left at the top of the stairs Alice descended slowly in the dim light a seemingly never ending flight of stairs. They twisted around the wall and about halfway down Alice could see a room but could not tell how deep it went.

Once Alice reached the bottom step she saw what she thought was a rather small room for a dungeon but then she really didn't know how they were supposed to come. Scanning the room she found a small lump leaning up against the far wall and Alice ran to it. The room would have been completely empty without the lone figure.

Of course it was empty, the White Queen would never have use for anything meant to torture and surely imprisonment was even strange to her in the happy world she wished to reside in.

The Red Queen, her Iracie was chained to the wall her arms above her head as she sat sagging back against the stone. Alice hoped she was just asleep.

They were truly poor accommodations and Alice supposed the White Queen had never expected to actually use this room.

"Iracebeth."

She lifted her head and Alice felt a stab of guilt when she saw the tear streaks running down the queen's face. She just looked at Alice but didn't say a word.

"Iracebeth, I'm sorry I had to do that to you but I had a plan."

Her expression didn't change but Alice was glad she at least spoke. "A plan to betray me."

"No, no Iracie." Alice sat beside her and leaned in to wipe the tears from her face. Iracebeth leaned away at first but at the soft touch on her cheeks she looked up to Alice with wide eyes.

"Now, how do we get you out of these?" Alice pulled at the chains and the Red Queen didn't answer.

Looking at them closely Alice saw something wasn't quite right about them, they were far too loose.

"The White Queen really doesn't know anything about imprisonment. Iracebeth you know you could have slipped out of these hours ago."

Alice watched her closely but she didn't look up to meet her gaze. "Maybe I didn't have any reason to."

Taking hold of the queen's left arm she carefully slide it out of the chains holding it then switched to the other one.

The Red Queen stood shaking out her arms, "well what is this plan and what will be done with me now?"

"Now," Alice lifted the lantern and made her way to the stairs, "you become queen once more."

The Red Queen followed quickly after her. "So you mean to say it was your plan all along that I should lose the battle and be locked in a dungeon?"

"Oh, and what about you locking me in a tower?" Alice was getting frustrated now she just wanted to straightened everything out and be with her love once again.

"I did that to protect you."

"Yes, I know that and I did this for you." Alice spun around to face her and felt a sharp pain in her back where the scratches were.

"Alice?" Iracebeth stepped close to her taking hold of her arm lightly. "Yesterday at the battle, where did all that blood come from?"

"I cut myself on your tower room door trying to escape."

Iracebeth stepped away and looked at her remorsefully. "I had to do it Alice; I knew you couldn't fight Stayne."

"Stayne? He was the White Queen's champion?" Alice wasn't sure she understood.

"He was the one who told her about my return, apparently he thought the odds of winning were in her favour and he just wanted to come out on the side of power."

Alice noticed the Red Queen spoke indifferently about Stayne now her voice seemed to lack the pain that had been there whenever she spoke of him before.

"I find it hard to believe the White Queen would have wanted him after betraying her sister twice. He's not trustworthy."

The Red Queen got quiet, "She believes in everyone except me."

They reached the door and Alice opened it extinguishing the lantern.

"I can't just walk out there Alice, where is my sister?"

Alice just smiled, "There is no need to concern yourself with her now."

The Red Queen followed Alice down corridors, passing one room Alice stopped and ran back. There on a coat rack was a white fur trimmed cloak. "Here put this on, with the hood up." The Red Queen did as Alice instructed.

Alice led her out into the garden and to the tea table in the middle of it. Chessur still sat there whispering something into the teapot.

"Oh hello Alice. I do wish you hadn't dumped all the tea. I got quite thirsty waiting."

Alice ignored his remark. "I'll take her now. Chessur, would you spread the word that the queen of Underland wishes to make announcements at Crims just as soon as everyone can gather?"

"Alright, but then I'm finished running your errands." He stared to disappear his right eye winked at her and was the last to go.

Alice opened the teapot and slipped her hand inside allowing the White Queen to climb on once more. She heard Iracebeth gasp when she lifted her sister out. The gasp was followed by a squeal of delight.

"Oh Alice what have you done to her?" She stepped closer to take a better look. "She's so small; I could cut off her head with a butter knife."

"Iracebeth." Alice had hoped they were past all that.

"I said I could not I would." The Red Queen pouted a bit but cheered up watching her little sister sigh and sit down on Alice's palm.

"So this was your plan all along then, why you didn't have a champion?" The White Queen shouted to be heard but didn't really sound angry just defeated.

"Oh no...this was all Alice. I locked Alice in a tower... but I never hurt her." The Red Queen didn't seem to like admitting what she'd done.

"You locked your only champion in a tower?"

"I don't tell you how to run your army." The Red Queen snapped then turned to Alice. "Is she going to stay this small?" Alice looked up to Iracebeth surprised by her question.

"It's up to you, you're queen now." Alice looked around worriedly.

The White Queen looked up at her sister giving her the oddest look as she realized why she would lock away the only person who would fight for her. "Oh Iracie, I've misjudged you."

Alice wasn't sure if the Red Queen had heard the whisper but there wasn't time to verify. "We should get back to Crims. No one knows yet what's happened so for now you're not safe."

Slipping the former queen into a pocket on the cloak Iracebeth wore and buttoning it shut Alice hurried out to the back of the castle with the Red Queen just behind her. "We need a horse."

"And stop that!"The Red Queen had been purposely patting and jostling her full pocket snickering all the while. "Really it's very childish you're a million times her size."

They slipped into the stables and running between the stalls Alice found many horses, all were white. One stuck its head out to her. "Hello Alice."

"Hello." Alice curtsied to the horse. "Would you mind if we ride you?"

The horse looked up to the Red Queen. "You mean her? I was there at the battle, do you remember me, Steadly is the name. I brought you here? I saw what she did to you." The horse glared at the queen as much as a horse could manage.

"It was all an act I put on, really. Please we do need your help."

The horse nodded. "If you say so Alice, we all trust you. Don't we trust Alice?" The horse called out to the others.

"Alice? Yes, of course."

"Oh, is she here? Hi, Alice!"

"Alice, nice to meet you."

There were many answers from the other stalls and Alice nodded politely and greeted the other horses which to her all looked the same. If she ever had to address them properly she would have great trouble telling them apart.

Alice opened the stall and Steadly stepped out. "Um, I've never saddled a horse before."She looked to the Red Queen who shrugged.

"I always had people for that."

Alice hated to admit it but so had she back at home.

"I'll guide you through it." The horse whinnied and Alice followed his instructions. Soon they mounted and were off.

"Where to?"

"Crims, the Red Queen's castle." Alice sat closest to his head Iracebeth's arms around her.

The horse quickened his pace and Alice snuggled back into her lover's arms holding on tightly to the reins.

The ride seemed far too short as Alice always had enjoyed horseback riding and here she needn't ride side-saddle she always had rebelled against it.

When they reached the castle they dismounted and Alice thanked Steadly.

"You've been most helpful. Others will be arriving soon if you'd like to stay."

And sure enough once they made it inside and up to the balcony from which the Red Queen was to address her people a large group had already begun to gather. The Red Queen looked out the window at the assemblage.

"I don't know Alice. What am I to tell them, there queen is in my pocket?" Alice was surprised to find Iracebeth appeared rather nervous. The Red Queen seemed to notice she was acting out of character and so explained.

"They all hate me Alice, everyone after that act you put on."

"I was planning to go out first and explain that to them along with what happened to the White Queen."

The Red Queen nodded and peered out of the curtains again, "I think everyone in Underland is out there now."

Opening both double doors leading onto the balcony Alice stepped out and up to the edge. The mumbling group fell silent as all eyes turned to Alice. She felt a little woozy under everyone's gaze but caught the Cheshire Cat's eye and at once relaxed. It was just her friends out there.

Taking a deep breath Alice addressed the whole of Underland. "Um, on behalf of the queen of Underland I have some announcements to make."

After the first sentence was out Alice's confidence began to grow. "Firstly, all I said at the battleground was a lie. It was my form of battling with my mind and ingenuity instead of violence, and an act so that I may execute a delicate plan I had for bringing down the White Queen."

There was some murmuring in the crowd and Alice waited for it to subside. "Secondly, the White Queen has been defeated."

The murmuring returned with more volume then before. Once everyone quieted Alice continued. "She is unharmed and will remain so. She is right here." Alice gestured to the doors and nodded to Iracebeth who hesitated a moment before stepping onto the balcony beside Alice. She had all the poise of a queen but Alice could feel how anxious she was.

She held up her palm and there on it was the White Queen. Alice had fashioned a dress for her as best she could wishing her to remain dignified.

The White Queen stood tall and nodded slightly to the people graciously excepting her downfall.

"What will happen to her?" Someone called out and it seemed many others were concerned the same.

Alice looked to Iracebeth and after taking the White Queen stepped aside for the Red Queen to address her people directly.

The Red Queen looked to Alice a moment and smiled, Alice prayed she would say something kind it was what the people needed to hear.

"She will be kept this size safe and sound in a dollhouse until her dying day."

That was very good, Alice thought, better than her sister had done for her.

"She will of course need someone to care for her." The Red Queen continued. "If anyone would like to volunteer."

She paused a moment to see if anyone would step up and Alice watched as Tarrant removed his hat and holding it above his heart called out. "It would be an honour if I may."

The Red Queen nodded. Alice felt her heart ache knowing she had broken his.

"We will be good for each other."Alice looked down at the White Queen as she spoke of the Hatter. "We both have lost something dear to us."

Alice nodded and smiled sadly at her former queen. She looked up to Iracebeth; the Red Queen seemed to be doing very well. Alice couldn't help but think her own presence had helped calm the people as it had with the horses, everyone trusted her so from the Frabjous Day.

"...and many of the current laws will be abolished, others will come in there place but I think you'll find the freedom you've recently been lacking."

"Can we be married now?" Alice distinctly recognised the White Rabbit's voice call out from the crowd.

"You have my blessing, not that any of you will need it to wed." The Red Queen answered graciously and she smiled over at Alice and Alice stepped up beside her once more. Chessur appeared beside her and took the White Queen down to the Hatter.

Alice took hold of Iracebeth's hand and looked down at the people who were all talking amongst themselves again though pleasantly now.

She saw the White Rabbit who was fighting to take a sharp kitchen knife away from the March Hare before he hurt himself as he was skipping recklessly with it. The March Hare sulked when the White Rabbit got a hold of it and tossed it aside but his lover stroked his ears and gave him a peck on the cheek and he brightened quickly.

"That's sweet. He's so patient with him."

Iracebeth followed Alice's eye, "He loves him." She whispered beside her and Alice felt a fierce desire to hold the woman something in her raspy voice sounded lonely. "And I'll be patient with you, Alice."

Alice looked into the face of her love not sure she understood her meaning but the Red Queen would not meet her eyes.

"When you're away. I know you wish to leave, Alice, to explore. I trust you'll find a way back to me."

Alice could tell Iracebeth didn't really believe she would ever return and could hear the queen's heart breaking more with every word and despite herself Alice smiled.

"Oh, of course I'll come back I'm only going so far as Chisnack. Granted, I have no idea its location but Chessur told me it isn't far."

It delighted Alice to watch the woman she loved as her face lit up with excitement and relief. "Do you mean to say you're not returning... up there? Where you came from?"

Alice shook her head still smiling boldly. "There's nothing up there for me. What would I be going back to? A mother who aims to control my life, a sister I have to keep secrets from... one awfully cross family as I neglected to answer a very important question. I would be returning to a society that will not accept me as I am."

Iracebeth pulled her close and held her. "That's right, but here you make the society."

Alice pulled away slightly from her position smashed against the queen's chest to look up questioningly at her and Iracebeth looked down to meet her stare.

"You will be a queen, Alice." Her confident voice began to falter. "That is if you will marry me."

Alice pulled away sharply shocked by such a notion and yet not for a moment did it cause her distress. "Can you do that? Marry a woman I mean, a commoner, a..."

"I'm queen; I can do whatever I like."

Alice smiled till it hurt trying to contain her excitement. "Now Iracebeth, where did that thinking get you last time?"

"Oh, nobody will care Alice." The Red Queen grabbed hold of Alice's hands. "They like you; you may even make them trust me more."

"Well, if it's for the good of the future court I suppose I can't refuse."

The Red Queen drew her in close again and this time Alice leapt into her arms. Their lips met and everyone present who had witnessed their exchange but out of hearing range now came to understand.

Iracebeth stepped away first and Alice missed the contact greatly. "Come with me."


	8. My Queen

Iracebeth pulled her to the balcony doors but stepped back and called over the railing.

"You two come with us." She barked at two men at random and Alice thought she sounded for all the world as if nothing had changed but Alice knew it had.

The queen seemed hurried and Alice thought she understood why. There was an ache in her own cunt and an even deeper one in her chest as she needed to be close to her love.

It appeared as if she was being lead to the... throne room? "Where are we going?" her question went unanswered as the Red Queen met up with the two soldiers on the stairway.

"See we are not disturbed." They entered a room leaving the two men to guard the closed doors.

The queen took her seat at her throne and Alice stood unsure what she was meant to do.

"Sit Alice." Iracebeth patted her lap. "You shall have your own throne soon, until then we can share."

Iracebeth's raspy voice was deep with want and it made Alice's heart quicken. She took a seat on the offered lap and leaned into the queen's chest. Immediately fingers began to caress Alice's cheeks and hair. They trailed lower running across her chest and stopping to squeeze at her breasts.

Alice inwardly thanked herself for her aversion to corsets she could feel everything so much better without all that added cloth and bone.

Alice sighed into Iracebeth's neck and was pulled into a needy kiss. Alice threw her arms around the queen's neck kissing back violently. She sat up and straddled the lap she had a moment ago sat across innocently.

Needing to feel closer to the one she loved Alice rubbed her body against the one beneath her and became even more aroused at the groan that escaped her lover's heart-shaped lips.

Alice eyed them, those lips, they were beautiful. Alice licked her own and the Red Queen pulled her in bringing those beautiful lips to hers.

As she kissed her queen Alice felt her skirts being lifted and a hand rubbed her backside now only sheltered by one layer of cloth that in a moment was also being moved aside.

Her drawers were pulled down and a hand dipped between her legs sliding through her arousal already dripping from her aching slit. But as soon as it was there it was gone. Alice was about to complain when she felt one soft finger slide across another hole. She tensed unsure what Iracebeth was doing and just as unsure if she liked it.

"Relax Alice." It was difficult to fight such a soothing whisper but she was frightened.

"You're not going to... put it in?"

"No Alice, not today."

Alice chose to ignore the words 'not today' and relaxed against the finger. She couldn't stop herself from humming in pleasure as it swirled around her hole. She knew it was one of the most terrible taboos she had ever heard of and yet couldn't find it in her heart to care. She couldn't care about anything anymore but the woman beneath her.

That was why she was so upset when Iracebeth lightly pushed her off and stood. At least until she knew what she had planned.

"Would you?" The queen turned her back asking to be helped out of her dress. Alice was eager to assist and found her fingers tripping over each other in their haste. When the dress fell away Alice made a sound of annoyance the Red Queen found amusing.

There were so many layers so many more than Alice could ever imagine wearing. So Alice began untying skirts to let them fall, unlacing a corset then removing a chemise. She found it really wasn't as annoying as she would have guessed in fact it was quite like unwrapping a present, her excitement building to find what was there for her underneath it all.

When the final article of clothing fell Alice tried hard not to laugh. True she was the most beautiful woman Alice had ever seen (though she supposed she could be biased). Still with such a slim figure and small but wonderfully perky breasts her head seemed twice as large as it had when offset by a full gown.

Alice didn't think she had ever seen anything more adorable than her Iracie.

Together Alice and Iracebeth made short work of Alice's few simple layers.

This was the first time they had been completely exposed in each other's presence and Alice found she felt a bit shy under the Red Queen's greedy gaze but just the same she couldn't take her eyes off the other woman's curves.

Alice's breath caught as she was shoved back into the throne. She sat scrunched into the corner partly over the arm and Iracebeth slid a leg over one of her own. For a moment Alice was curious about what she was intending then Iracebeth brought their clits together.

Alice cried out and bucked her hips trying to get closer. Iracebeth ground their parts together and Alice let her head fall back over the arm of the throne one hand grasping the back for support as she experienced pleasure like never before.

"Here Alice..." there was a moment where contact was lost but they were quickly together again. "Here, fuck me with this."

Alice wasn't even sure where it came from her brain was addled but she was handed the queen's sceptre.

_Oh my._ Alice couldn't believe the way things were going. She was making love with royalty on a throne, was suppose to... do things with a sceptre. This was like a dream. Of course Underland had never stopped being like a dream to her but this was unquestionably the part she never wanted to wake up from.

Positioning the handle end at the queen's entrance she slid it inside. Iracebeth let out a moan and started rubbing harder against Alice.

Alice felt something building inside her like before. She was going to have that moment again only this time it would be better she was sure. She loved this woman now; love had to make it better.

The sceptre was taken from her and in a moment she felt it at her own entrance.

"Oh Alice..." It was pushed inside and she thrashed a little, it was tipped at just the right angle and Alice's pleasure broke over her deadening her lover's words. It was stronger than before and she might have screamed, she wasn't sure, it could have been Iracebeth. She tossed about wildly and felt Iracebeth trembling with her.

Shivering back down Iracebeth's motions ceased and Alice was puzzled. Her lower half was soaking wet. Iracebeth stood and Alice looked up at her not having moved, she was watching Alice so strangely.

No, no, no that did not just happen. Alice couldn't believe she had wet herself. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment under the Red Queen's gaze. She would never want to have sex with her again after this.

Alice was deeply shocked when the Red Queen sat in her piss pulling Alice onto her lap and smiled down at her. "Alice... oh... Alice." She hugged her to her and Alice couldn't understand, she seemed overjoyed.

"Alice, you came beautifully." Alice looked at her confusion clear in her pretty face.

"Ah, of course you wouldn't know. Women sometimes do that when they have an orgasm."

Alice's eyes widened, "so I didn't..."

"Didn't have an accident? No." Iracebeth chuckled and Alice felt her blush deepen but now with humour instead of mortification.

Alice snuggled into the Red Queen's chest. No, she wasn't the Red Queen anymore, never again, not to Alice. She hummed contentedly, "Iracie."

Iracebeth stroked her hair softly and Alice relaxed so much she felt she could fall asleep to her love's words. "My Alice, my love, my queen...my champion."


End file.
